In recent years, self-luminous organic EL display devices including an organic electroluminescence (EL) element have received attention, as display devices alternative to liquid crystal display devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an organic electroluminescence display device (organic EL display device) including a display panel which includes an organic electroluminescence element (organic EL element) provided on a flexible substrate, and which has protective films bonded to its front and back surfaces with an adhesive.